inarawritersguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Caius Bisley
Biography Caius Bisley was a corrupt admiral of the Imperial Navy, stationed in the Cubeo system. He used his rank in the Navy to gain influence within the system, allowing him to run a lucrative drug smuggling operation into the system under the noses of the local authorities. Early Years Caius was born on Cubeo 3 to a wealthy famility with a long military history. He started his navy career at the age of 18 as a pilot. His flight skills surpassed those of his peers, exceeding the expectations of flight instructors and he graduated the Navy Flight Academy six months later, flying his first mission with the 53rd White Tigers. By the age of 22, Bisley was involved in dangerous operation to rescue a spec-ops team that was shot down deep in Federation territory. He led a wing of three fighters and a transport ship and successfully extracted the team despite being heavily out-numbered and out-gunned by Federal forces. The success of the sortie proved his skills as both a pilot and a leader, and he was promoted to Wing Commander of the 47th Black Vipers, leading further successful campaigns against Federation and Pirate adversaries. Promotion to Admiral and Corruption Bisley was promoted to Admiral in 3289, replacing Admiral Gladius Adama, his former superior, when he passed away due to health complications. He supported Denton Patreus in his campaigns against the Emperor's Dawn, helping to drive the rebel organisation out of Empire space. Bisley's descent into the criminal underworld begun during the Pirate Pegasi War of 3301. He became frustrated at the stalemate between the Empire and Archon Delaine. He saw this as an opportunity to establish a lucrative partnership with organisations in the Pegasi sector, eventually coming into contact with Degginal de Verre and establishing smuggling network into Cubeo, importing narcotics from Black Omega in Pegasi, and exporting slave labour out of Cubeo - often people who were to be finishing their terms as Imperial Slaves. His status as Admiral allowed him to run operations under the noses of local authorities, often employing freelancers for his slave exports to reduce risk of it being linked back to him, should the pilots be caught. He repurposed a former military base hidden by dense forest on Cubeo 3 to headquarter his operation, keeping it out of the prying eyes of law enforcement and the Navy. Bisley's Downfall Caius Bisley's downfall came when he attempted to send Viceroy Fink into hiding in Pegasi. Denton Patreus had sold Fink out to the Chapterhouse of Inquisition for corruption, who sent a squad to attack Fink's ship, Tiberius. Unaware of Fink's fate, Caius called upon Simon Datura to investigate the missing Tiberius when it did not arrive in Cubeo as expected. He sent Datura to the Arungu system to search for the ship and retrieve a special package, which turned out to be Fiona Giornata, who Bisley had intended to use as a bargaining chip to secure Fink's refuge in Pegasi. Datura was able to prove Bisley's involvement with the criminal underworld of Pegasi and his involvement with slave trade by recovering the datacore of Tiberius and submitting it to an Imperial Magistrate while helping Fiona secure her freedom. This resulted in Bisley being deposed as admiral, and he attempted to flee to Pegasi rather than face arrest and court martial. Learning of this, Degginal saw Caius as a loose end who was no longer a valuable asset and he ordered his assassination. He was killed aboard his own personal Imperial Cutter, which was attacked and boarded by Marrakech Morgan and a small team. Marra saw to his death personally in the bridge of his ship, bringing the career of Caius Bisley to a grisly end. The fate of Bisley's smuggling operations is not known. Law enforcement have not been able to find his base of operations, but it is rumored that the people who worked with him are either dead or in hiding.Category:Side Characters